


Nusuth

by schroedingersfox



Category: The Left Hand of Darkness - Ursula K. Le Guin
Genre: Diary/Journal, Drabble, Kemmer, Other, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 22:50:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3358223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schroedingersfox/pseuds/schroedingersfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the long journey across The Ice, only the thin walls of a tent shelter against the bitter elements outside. Estraven records the days, to keep their mind off other things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nusuth

_Guyrny Thanern_  
  
I awoke soon after my companion and I lay down to sleep, and found it difficult to resume my rest: I believe my being in kemmer is to fault. Next to me Ai sleeps, his breathing deep, but the chill of winter is hard on him, and he shivers in his bag. In this tent, in such close quarters, the instincts within me are overwhelming and I long to touch him. To feel the warmth from his face, his hands.  
  
But I daren't. Another time, another place, perhaps something could bloom. But at present, in our situation...  
  
_Nusuth._

 

 


End file.
